Summer Love
by egocentricmuj
Summary: Yuuki comes back to Japan to catch up with all the things she has missed. She realizes that all the things were completely the same as she left, only it was her who changed. Going through wacky escapades she finally meets Soujirou. Has she really changed?
1. Yuuki and Tsukushi

Author's post: I don't own anything much here, Im broke actually. Im purely innocent of coyright and also those stuff because these are my set of ideas (and daydreamings). So yeah, just read and reply as usual like what you alwayds do and what I would be glad for you to do. I'm just testing the waters here (haha big words) because I've loved Yuki and Soujiro's relationship ever since, it's just so cute, it makes me giggle inside and out. However I wouldn't want this fic to be all out Yuki and Soujiro because I think it is quite boring for me, and shifting stories is kind of an exercise for my brain to think of good stuff to put. I want to make all the characters alive and just be their own selves here (I dont want them to change in any other way unless it's deliberate or I would just inform you ahead anyways). I've read a lot of fics here and loved it so I's put my one here too, you know contribute a little. So anyways instead of me babbling, lets get on with the first chapter. (I never thought I talk too much Lol.)

* * *

**Day One: Yuki and Tsukushi**

**- **'I do not want a friend who smiles when I smile, who weeps when I weep, for my shadow in the pool can do better than that.' Confucious

"We are about to arrive in Japan in approximately five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts."

"Yuuki-chan! We are here! In Japan!" The girl beside Yuki stretched her arm opening the window on the other side of Yuki.

Japan. This must be a great feeling for Yuki to finally see the coasts of Japan up in the sky for the second time. The first time was when she left to study abroad, and this time for catching up with her friend, Tsukushi. The thought of it just made her giggle on her chair. _This is so good! I wonder how was my princess and her prince?_

"Ne, Yuki! Are you alright? Is it just the pressure from the plane?" the girl beside her looked at her as if something was wrong. "Just pop your ears. It will soon go." She mockingly laughed at Yuki who seemed to not stop from giggling.

"By the way, where are you going to stay? Aren't your parents living far from the city?" The girl curiously asked Yuki as the wheels of the plane touched the runway causing a loud screech coming from the friction.

Yuki blinked realizing she had not booked any hotels to stay nor called up relatives. She is doomed, and this is just the first day. How can a very responsible girl like her forget the most important thing? _Im so stupid._ Her facial expression shifted from a very wide smile to just pure shock. To think of it, she has one backpack and a huge luggage with her, where will she put it?

"Yuuki-chan, we have to separate now. The plane's landed already. I'll try to call your mobile when I already arrive at my hotel. Goodbye!" The girl got up from her seat and opened the cabin. She took out her small pink luggage and carefully placed it down. "Bye Yuki!" She waved and left.

The girl already left before Yuki got the chance to wave back. The line of people going out of the plane seemed never-ending to Yuki so she decided to be the last person going out. She looked outside the window to see the other airplane beside her. Something looks familiar with that airplane, like she had seen it a couple of times already. And when she looked towards the back, she was also surprised to see what it is.

"Domyouji…. Corporation?!" Yuki's eyes glowed with fascination, as she placed her palm on her chest, and panted for her breath. "Unbelievable. Did Tsukushi ask Tsukasa to check my flight? No. No one knows." She reassured herself, stood up from her chair and opened the cabin.

"Miss, do you need help?" The steward reached for her big blue backpack before she could nod. "No worries. It seems like there is a lot in this. For your friends?" He smiled pleasantly giving the backpack to Yuki.

"Well yeah.." Yuki scratched her head with embarrassment. _I need to go down!_ "Thank you." She smiled and the steward led her the way out of the airplane.

At the airport, Yuki is boggling between asking Tsukushi to let her stay in their house or not. She has been sitting in the arrivals corner for an hour when a group of girls, mostly in the age group below thirties she supposed, were huddling around certain people coming out of the airport.

"Must be celebrities." She murmured as she tried to stretch her neck to see who it was.

Yuki seemed to not keep her eyes off of the amusement going. After 10 minutes of being swallowed into that big group, the first person finally popped out. It was Nishikada Soujiro. He is one of the F4, and another friend of Tsukushi. _Tsukushi? She can't see me._ Quickly, she grabbed the stray newspaper beside her and covered her face. However, the celebrity which turned out to be Soujiro noticed her from afar.

"Yuki?" He said aloud. "I need to see it." The playboy scrunched the top of his hair and straightened his polo. He started walking when someone at the back patted his shoulders.

"Dude. Stop daydreaming about girls especially Yuki. She's Tsukushi's best friend." Akira said as he flashed his signature smile to all of the girls around them.

"Yeah. It does make me a bit sick. I wouldn't want to go through that again." Tsukasa shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Soujiro asked, looking back at Tsukasa and almost going to burst out laughing.

"He means he wouldn't want another Tsukushi in our group. It has been quite noisy these past few years." Rui, the sentimental and melancholy joined in the laughter and punched Tsukasa's back.

"Tsukasa calm down. I can almost see Tsukushi." Soujiro waved at the girl in t-shirt with cartoon prints and rugged jeans.

"Don't tell me Tsukasa you don't buy her clothes to wear. This is sort of a pity for her to have a bad husband like you." Akira stared at Tsukushi's clothes and almost bowed down with embarrassment.

"I tried to! I even have people coming from different shops to sell her different clothes. I even ask those cheap, bargain shops to come to our house because she insists on saving money! I even kneel down begging whenever she has to dress-up for some gathering…" Tsukasa yelled.

"We don't want to get into details." Rui mocked Tsukasa before he becomes really loud and ran to Tsukushi.

"Hey!" He hugged Tsukushi as tight as he could.

"You have reasonably gained some weight. Pregnant?" Soujiro asked and placed his hand on her tummy.

"I am not!" Tsukushi shoved his hand aside. "Why would I volunteer to be a mother of a monster?" She crossed her arms and looked at Tsukasa.

"You! I'm just being patient around you! What if it's all gone?! As much as I want to punch you I can't because…. Because… I don't want to be accused of domestic violence!" He grabbed Tsukushi by her neck, and pressed his knuckles on her head.

"Stop it!" Tsukushi pulled Tsukasa away with so much force Tsukasa almost fell. "I'm walking by myself. Let's go Rui, Soujiro, Akira!" She walked straight ahead being followed by the other three.

"I guess we have to follow her this time." Soujiro waved goodbye to Tsukasa who was still struck by what Tsukushi did.

"The nerve of that lady!" Domyouji raised a fist and his eyes pinned at Tsukushi, "Stop! Idiot!"

_I'm glad they're just the same._ Yuki who was still sitting not so far away smiled. "Oh no! House! Right a house!" Yuki stood up and patted her shoulders, "Don't worry, you'll have a bed tonight!" Suddenly, she remembered something.

-FLASHBACK-

Ever since then, Yuki and Tsukushi loved to chat with each other, perhaps it's their only communication besides talking on the phone which Yuki regards to as 'the most expensive communication' between them.

Yuki: Tsukushi-chan! Let's just talk this way shall we?

Tsukushi: No! This is cruel!

Yuki: Please! We'll see each other soon enough any way.

Tsukushi: Still. Give me your number and I'll talk to you.

Yuki: Tsukushi-chan!

Tsukushi: Well, I guess I have to go now. See you!

Tsukushi logged off-

"Tsukushi-chan!" Yuki uniententionally yelled her name in the library which caused the whole entire population to look at her. "I'm sorry." She struggled to look at everyone with a hint of embarrassment in her eyes. She then turned back to her blue laptop, and skimmed their conversation. _I'm sorry Tsukushi-chan. I don't want to have a fight. I'll promise to give my number._ She looked away from the screen to the book that caught her attention 'Fighting is not good: How to compromise' when all of a sudden something popped up on the screen of her laptop.

Tsukushi logged on-

Tsukushi: I'll let you do it your way now, but when you come back to Japan you'll stay in our place. I've reserved a yellow room for you. It's not all out yellow; it's just what you like.

Yuki: You really don't need to…

Tsukushi: You have to tell me when you are going back so I can ask the driver to fetch you. Okay?  
Yuki: You're becoming like Tsukasa.

Tsukushi: Stop changing the conversation and no I am not Tsukasa. You better tell me or else we're not friends!

Yuki: I didn't say you are Tsukasa so don't be mad.

Tsukushi: I'm just joking. I better go. Tsukasa doesn't want me to be late.

Yuki: Where?

Tsukushi: I don't know. It's not good to ask him about these things. Bye!

Yuki: Take care!

Flashback ended-

"Should I…" she turned to her left. "…Or maybe not." She then shifted to her right. To the right is where all of the buses going to different tourist spots and to the left are the taxis.

"I should not." She walked to the bus terminal and entered the bus.

The journey took the whole day. It was eight in the evening when she needed to decide on another option. Beside her was a hotel. It was where all of the tourists stay for the night. However it was quite expensive, and quite far from the city where she would has preferred to stay. She walked towards a line of taxis, and entered one. She opened a piece of paper and handed it to the driver.

"Please go to this place." She sat back as she looked at the driver's mouth slightly opened in shock. _I'm sorry I don't own it. Please don't ask me any tips or take me somewhere._ In fact, Yuki is still afraid of being alone, especially in a place not quite familiar to her. She is also afraid of public transportation at times, especially when there are only a few people.

"Inside or outside?" The driver asked.

"Outside?" Yuki's mouth also dropped at this question. _Is this some shopping mall?_

The ride was quite long due to the traffic in the city. Finally the taxi has stopped in front of a massive gate.

"Here we are princess. Your castle. Going inside is sort of a long walk." The driver smirked at Yuki which gave her goosebumps.

"Thank you very much." She handed the money, and got out with her belongings.

She walked slowly towards the gate still thinking of what to do. _This might be a bad idea after all._ She pressed the doorbell, and saw Tsukushi on the screen.

"Tsukushi-chan?" Yuki's eyes opened wide with awe.

"Who is this?" Tsukushi scratched her eyes still half-closed. "I'll get it! I got here first!" She shouted at her back.

"Are you alright Tsukushi? This is Yuki if you still remember me." Yuki smiled and waved.

Tsukushi blinked twice. "Yuki?" She then looked back at the screen and her eyes widenend and glowed. "YUKI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" She rushed away from the screen. "I'll be there Yuki!" Yuki could still hear her voice, and she laughed at the thought of it.

The gates opened and lights shone at her. Yuki covered her eyes because of its brightness. The car honked at her which grabbed her attention.

"Come in here!" Tsukushi honked again.

"Tsukushi! Its already dark, you might be disturbing some people!" Yuki hurriedly jumped in the car with her belongings.

"That's what I first thought." Tsukushi stepped on the accelerator and the car sped going inside.

"You can drive Tsukushi!" Yuki patted Tsukushi's shoulder as she looked at the features inside her car.

"I was forced to. I said no. And now he is pretty sure he is blaming himself for it." The car stopped. Tsukushi looked at Yuki. "Here we are. I hope you make this your home." She grabbed Yuki's luggage. "This seems heavy."

Yuki looked at the servants lined up for her as she was taken in. She was still in total shock of the place. "Tsukushi-chan."

"Don't worry. That is the only thing they could do. I told them if it is beyond eight in the evening, I am the one who welcomes the guests in." Tsukushi walked in front of her while she followed.

"Let's go straight to your room. You must be tired." She then opened the door. "The door next is the bedroom. This is just some sort of your entertainment room; you know when you entertain visitors. I prefer here than downstairs, it's smaller and no formality."

Tsukushi left Yuki to rest. Yuki, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy touching the wallpapers of her room. It was obvious she loved it the most.


	2. Surprise

**Day 2: Surprise.**

The sun finally reached the huge windows of Yuki's bedroom. The brightness and warmth coming from the sun woke her up. She stretched her arms and legs and finally got up from the bed. A knock from the door grabbed her attention, and opened it.

"Do you want anything in here?" She looked at the maid with a basket of fragrant yellow-colored flowers. "Here let me grab the basket. It must be heavy." As she was about to get the basket, the maid stepped back.

"It's alright. It is my fault. I didn't prepare it early." The maid made its way through the door, and walked straight to the bathroom.

Yuki closed the door and looked at the pictures on the wall of her entertainment room "I missed you." She placed her hands over Tsukushi's face. "You never change."

She looked at the other photo, and it was of her, Yuki and the F4. Her eyes were pinned down to Soujiro who was beside her. "Nishikada-san…"

"Miss, I am done." She bowed low to Yuki who bowed to her in return.

"No, thank you." She glanced up at the photo once again.

After getting changed, she walked down the stairs, and into the dining hall as expected. In there, she saw Tsukushi and Tsukasa who were arguing.

"Good Morning." Yuki was about to bow when Tsukushi held her hand and dragged her to her chair.

"You sit next to me." Tsukushi grabbed the towel and placed it on her lap while murmuring to Yuki, " Tsukasa doesn't like friends bowing down to him. He's a bit frightened about that." And she smiled.

"Yuki! Long time no see! You've become so westernized." Tsukasa looked at her. "I see you are quite trying to fit yourself in. Don't worry about your western ways." He laughed and ate.

Tsukasa was all right. Yuki's been having a hard time when to bow down to people because she is so used to hugs, and kisses. Yuki knew what the flowers were for, those were chamomiles, and she had seen them quite a lot. She knew what maids are for, of course. She knew where the dining hall was even without instructions because she was quite familiar with the western layout of the house. She mastered the art of bowing friendly, just a little, but sometimes out of just being herself, she seems to go overboard. She knew what table napkins were for.

"You surprised us last night!" Tsukushi broke in.

"I was more surprised of Tsukushi's reaction." Tsukasa swallowed his food, and took a sip from his fruit juice. Yuki laughed at his response

"So, should we go to Rui and them?" Tsukushi leaned closer to Yuki forcing her to pan a bit to the other side.

"You're scaring her. I'm very sorry she seems obsessed when she talks about Rui." Tsukasa pulled Tsukushi's sleeves, moving her away from Yuki. A sudden sad look appeared on Tsukushi's face causing Yuki again to laugh.

"No. I am fine. I'd rather surprise them myself. I'll just tell you when I'll meet them. Besides, I bet you two will have something to do again." She glanced up to the woman with a long skirt and glasses who stood beside Tsukasa.

"Rock and Roll." Tsukushi gave the rock and roll sign too with her fingers.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but your mother would like to see both of you." The lady informed.

"It must be some signing off." Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi, "Mom wants your autograph. She's apparently a big fan of yours." He messed up her hair, and patted her shoulders.

"Your company's improving. I saw it over the news. You bought shares…" Yuki started off and quite confident with the tone of her voice.

Tsukushi was shocked to see her friend, her once simple friend, looking so elegant, and actually act like one too._ She's the same Yuki, different outfit. It's like meeting Shizuka-chan once again._ She stared at her as she talked. And of course for three long years Yuki was in abroad, she must've changed. _The only change I was expecting is she will keep on speaking in English. However she isn't, she's still very fluent in Japanese._ Yuki was different with her poise. There must be a hint of shyness in her, but she learned to conceal it with elegance. Her clothes were almost as good, probably not branded, but imported. She wore black high waisted skirt, perfectly snuggling her curves, and a white collared blouse tucked in. Tsukushi looked at her wrist, and there was a silver watch, but has some blue and yellow colors in it, and on the other wrist was perfectly beautiful, black and silver bangles, not a lot nor big, but just enough. She looked at her long necklace dangling on her chest and beautiful earrings which sort of matched. Her hair was perfectly tied in a low ponytail, and she looked at the once commoner face to see a beauty queen. She wasn't splashed with too much makeup. Probably just a foundation, mascara, and light lipstick. She's still simplistic as ever.

"Are you checking her out?" Tsukasa broke in with a disgust look on his face, and Yuki completely looking at Tsukushi with a little worry.

"I think she's still surprised to see me. I mean I didn't use to dress up being like this." Yuki replied and bowed her head with embarrassment – just like what she always did in the past.

"It is because you changed. In a good way you know." Tsukasa cleared his throat, and looked away from Yuki, "I meant to say just the way you look right now, it seems like once you step out of our gates you'll have a trail of guys lining at your back simply put."

Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa who seemed to be dazed at Yuuki, "What are you trying to say idiot?"

"I'd prefer a girl like her. Brains, looks, personality… it's like a whole package." Tsukasa smiled mockingly at Tsukushi, "Why can't you be like her?"

"Actually…" Yuuki decided to interrupt the argument-turned-physical fighting between both. "… I'm just an average girl…. In our place. Girls there are much prettier. When you go to the malls, they will just turn heads. As compared to me…" Yuuki smiled knowing she successfully silenced the whole room. "Well, I am just Yuuki!" She tried to laugh, but the whole room was still quiet. _I guess I should've said 'I'm still the ugly Yuuki'. That would've made much more impact._ She stared at Tsukushi and Tsukasa who were still struck at her failure to make them laugh.

Tsukasa forked one of the meats on his plate and swirled it in the air, as he smiled quite freakishly at Yuuki. "So… what do you think of going out?"

"Huh?" Tsukushi and Yuuki instantaneously dropped their cutlery on their plates in unison. _What is that monster doing with my friend?_ Tsukushi thought as her eye shot through Tsukasa's out-of-this-world smile.

"With Nishikado Soujirou. Didn't you use to like him?" Tsukasa continued with his mouth still full.

"Tsukasa!" Tsukushi yelled and turned to Yuuki who she noticed blushed a bit.

It has been three and a half years since she left Japan. It was completely normal for Yuuki to like a number of boys in her new place but she never really liked them. It was probably crushes, infatuations, boy-next-door type of thing but the longest one took only a week who she met in her Physics class. She never really thought of herself as an adult, more like in the lost, wandering teen still. Even though most of her friends had their second or third boyfriends, she still has none. Most boys thought of her as a snobby girl, and the others… they really weren't interested in little miss shy. She still really was the ugly Yuuki.

_I'm the whole package? Ridiculous._ She parked the car Tsukushi let her borrow for the mean time. She was struck by the antiques shop selling tea cups and sets.

Inside the small shop, were tea cups for sale. Those sold weren't in sets; they were just the lasts, the strays, the cups that have lost its identities. They were just probably gathered in random places or were almost broken.

"Miss, can I have one of those?" Yuuki pointed to the tea cup on the very top of the shelf.

"You do not really have to call me miss. People these days are so nice." The lady blushed sweetly to Yuuki which gave her a similar reaction. She was probably in her twenties. She has the most beautiful face she had ever seen. Her face was glowing, and it was very simple and natural.

"This is also very nice." Yuuki looked at the cup with such happiness. She has not seen anything like it before. The cup was white, very small, and had some flowers on both sides. What really struck her was its shape. It was a twelve-sided cup, and this was already sold to Yuuki.

"I am buying this." She held the tea cup close to her chest. _Yuuki stop buying nonsense things, unless you need them! _Her conscience made no exception- as always too, with what she was going to do. "I got this already." She sighed, and turned.

"Miss, can I buy this?" a voice called from the outside of the shop which Yuuki was familiar of.

She listened as the saleslady walked a few steps to that person. Yuuki, among all others, is a very nosy person. There was not one thing she didn't know of, and her ears were able to hear a gazillion miles away even with her eyes closed. And probably the quiet, shy personality was a really good cover up at times she needed to. And she wouldn't let this pass.

"I think these tea cups are quite under priced. To think such beauty would be under priced is a real rip off, and I wouldn't allow that. However, it is good that these fine cups were housed with a very beautiful lady."

_It can't be… _Yuuki held the cup tightly, and she felt numbness on her feet.

"I'm buying all of these…"

_Nishikada-san?!_ Yuuki had to justify this, and when she turned back around and saw him- his porcelain face, his perfectly messed hair, his fine clothes, and his sparkling eyes as they turn to look at her.

It was not very long until Soujirou spotted Yuuki inside the shop.

"Matsuoka-san?" Soujirou smiled at the saleslady and walked inside the shop.

When Yuuki finally realized Soujirou already knew it was her. She ran outside the shop… and far away. It was completely unique Yuuki-reflex, and what was funny was she has a car parked in front of the shop she didn't realize.

Soujirou smiled inwardly, and when he realized she was out of sight, he was alerted and chased after her.

"Matsuoka-san! It's you isn't it? No girl that I know would run that fast!" He yelled out as he ran, but he didn't seem to get any replies.

"Matsuoka-san! You look very pretty today!" He took another chance of yelling something at her hoping she'd stop or reply. However, it seemed like a disaster when she took her pump shoes off, and held it on her hands to run faster, which after some seconds dropped on the concrete.

Soujirou picked both of the shoes, and continued his chase. He looked at the shoes, and saw its size. "Size 7. Her feet have grown. No wonder she doesn't stop running." He laughed it off and finally stopped.

"I can't do this anymore! You know how much I hate running on empty roads. I'm leaving." He shouted, and then walked back to the shop. _This will get you._

10 seconds have passed, and out of nowhere, someone running beside Soujirou grabbed both of the shoes on his right hand. It was Yuuki, and as she was about to pull the shoes clasped in Soujirou's hand, she had a hard time releasing it.

"This is my expertise." Soujirou grabbed Yuuki's hand with his other hand. "That's a nice tea cup. Well picked." Soujirou looked at the cup peeking through Yuuki's hand on her chest.

Yuuki's cheeks turned pink and she looked away from Soujirou.

"I like your makeup too. Especially that blush you use." He pinched her cheeks which caused her cheeks to turn blunt red.

"Your shoes?" Soujirou grinned at Yuuki and knelt in front of her and pulled her feet on his knees and dusted it.

"I told you, never run with your bare feet, you'll get icky germs going in there, and they'll form thick skin just like what you have on your fingers."

Not only she had rough hands from doing part-time work, she had calloused fingers from too much writing. _In just one touch, he knew it. _She felt embarrassed and hid it behind her back.

"You're such a good girl Yuuki." He messed her hair like what he did so often before. "I used the clean hands, miss." And he waved it on her face, then held Yuuki's hand quickly again. "I'm sorry I have to do this, cheetah."

They walked back to the shop where his car was parked. He waved to the saleslady, and opened the door next to the driver's seat, "It's my treat." Soujirou released Yuuki's hand and she got in his car.

It was a real good feeling being inside Soujirou's car. However it wasn't a small sports car. It was like a truck, but a high-class one.

"Hummer?" Yuuki said and looked at the steering wheel. "I have a car. I need to go."

As Yuuki pulled the lever to open the door, the locks dropped. When she turned around Soujirou with an annoyed look on her face, she just found him smiling at her – that freaky smile Tsukasa gave.

"We'll see each other next time, and you can treat me. I know my way back, I'm going to take care going home." Yuuki tried her best to convince Soujirou to let her open the door, but Soujirou only gave her the same smile.

"How about the car?" Yuuki pointed outside with her face frowned.

_I won. _Soujirou knew that meant a signal Yuuki was finally giving in, and of course he was happy about it, but he was still being too careful not to show it, as he bit his lower lip. "It's Tsukushi's right? I'll have that returned to her house first thing in the morning."

Yuuki couldn't believe herself sitting next to Soujirou in his car. It was like going through the same cycle over and over again. She had her head down and looking outside. _I should've listened to my conscience. Impulse buying is really bad._

"I traded my bike with this. I enjoyed driving so much. It's so big and I'm just here. It's like my second home." Soujirou started off.

"It's just you?" Yuuki was shocked with what she heard knowing he hasn't changed a lot.

"Yeah. When I go out, I got drivers. When I drive by myself, I usually don't have anyone around me. Like now, I randomly go places." He laughed and looked at Yuuki. "I didn't know you drive."

"Yeah I do drive. It was the only way for me to survive out there." The fact that Soujirou invited her into his car was very special to Yuuki. Soujirou never let anyone in his car, except those of importance to him, she felt suddenly happy, and it was showing on her face as she laughed with Soujirou too.

"Yeah me too… all those girls. You survived right now too because I gave you a lift going home. It will be my priority if you get lost since I was the last one who saw you. Tsukushi will probably get mad at me for doing that. And it's hard to drive at night. This is quite far away from the city."

Yuuki's smile dropped. _He treated me like I was his obligation._

The car stopped at the nearest drive-thru to grab some snacks.

"Yo, Matsuoka-san? What do you want?" He looked at her as she stared at the thin air.

"I'm fine." Yuuki smiled at Soujirou who didn't seem pleased at all.

"I got you ice cream. Chocolate flavoured. It's cold so it will numb that hardworking brain of yours to stop thinking for a while. And it's sweet. It will be good for a stoned person." He gave the ice cream to Yuuki. It was as if more than three scoops were in that massive cone.

"What about you Nishikado-san?" She looked at Soujirou who was just plain smiling all the time.

"Me? Oh I'll share with you." He grabbed the ice cream from Yuuki and licked the other side of it. "Don't tell me you are going to eat it all. This ice cream is for friends… like us. If you are worried about my saliva, there's a specialized plastic cardboard sort of thing in the middle that separates both."

Yuuki looked at the cardboard and was amazed at this very unique ice cream. "And how much is this?"

"Let's just say more than ten tubs of ice cream."

Yuuki just sighed. She was so used to it. There's no good talking back something pointless in his eyes.

"By the way, I like your shoes."

Yuuki's head dropped down again as she heard it. "Well it was…"

"You thought I'd never recognize you… just because you changed." He winked his cute eyes at Yuki. "I knew it was you in the airport."

"I'm sorry I didn't inform all of you."

"It doesn't matter. I'm very happy to see you again, Yuuki-chan."

Yuuki's cheeks turned pink again, and Soujirou noticed it coming and laughed.

"… I like how much you changed and how much you're still the same."

Those words left Yuuki's head and her heart started to beat. It felt like a rusty old clock started ticking again from the inside. _Yuuki, don't._ She put up a straight face and turned to Soujirou who seemed shock with her expression.

_She isn't blushing anymore._ Soujirou felt something worried him. His smile suddenly felt forced and his eyes unsteady. "Where are you staying?"

"Tsukushi's place. Just drop me outside. I told them it was just them who knows. So let's not ruin the surprise shall we?" She smiled at him, making him feel more uneasy.

"O-okay" He grabbed his cellphone and called someone. "Yea… sure… I'll be right there. I'm doing something at the moment… Some papers. I'll catch you up later."

Yuuki was very concerned with who he was calling. She just looked away and pretended not to hear anything, but truthfully she was paying attention to every detail he was saying while she was licking her ice cream. _Must be some girl. I hate it when he does this! Hate? He? Noooo!!!_ She didn't however realize she was licking Soujirou's side of ice cream too.

Soujirou looked at his part of the ice cream being unintentionally eaten by Yuuki. His face was lit again. "After you eat that, feel free to peel off the paper sack on the cone. There's a surprise."

"Surprise?" Yuuki looked strangely at what was ordinary paper. "I'm sorry I can't seem to finish it." She handed the ice cream back to Soujirou.

"Is there something wrong?" And his face was back to what it was again. _Did I do anything?_

"No. I'm sorry again but I knew you'd finish it faster than I am."

"Why?" Soujirou still looks puzzled and it was the height of all his worries he ever encountered. _I feel…. Rejected? Nah. This is Yuuki._

"I wanna see it. Now." Yuuki's smile widened. "I love surprises."

"Now?"

Yuuki nodded like a little girl and Soujirou was forced to shove the last part of the cone into his mouth.

"There, your surprise." He handed the paper from the cone to Yuuki. "Open it."

"I'll open it later." Yuuki put the paper in her bag while Soujirou looked at it with dismay. "Well because we're near the house"

"Oh okay. Here?" He stopped the car in front. The engine's noise faded into silence and only they could hear their own breaths. "I guess I'll see you whenever."

"Like usual. Goodbye" She smiled. "Thank you for everything." Yuuki unfastened her seatbelt and came closer to Soujirou.

"You're welcome." Soujirou unfastened his seatbelt as he noticed Yuuki coming closer. His eyes were only fixed at one direction, and it was hers.

"I don't know how I can pay all of your good deeds." Yuuki stretched her arms and hugged Soujirou as tight as she could. "The truth is I'm kind of embarrassed to have gotten to know you…. In a good way."

That one moment was just too much for words. No one knew how much courage Yuuki had to have done such an action – that actually left Soujirou speechless. There was something in the past, but before Yuuki left Japan she cleared everything between Soujirou was just friendship.

That night Yuuki could not sleep. She did everything to go to sleep. Pray, meditate, you name it, she'd done it. There was something bothering her. It was three in the morning. She remembered the piece of paper Soujirou said was a surprise. She opened all of the lights in her bedroom, and grabbed that paper in her bag.

'Remember to call me. Jirou.'

Yuuki laughed when she looked at it. She never would've guessed it was that. She thought it might be like some fortune cookie or some quote, but not like this. "Fine I will."

She fished her mobile phone in her bag, and dialed the number at the bottom of the paper.

"Nishikado-san?"

"Yuuki-chan! How did you get my number? And how did you know I can't sleep tonight?"

"I used to be your stalker, right?"

"Well… at least that stalker's become my friend. You must be envied by everyone."

The latter hours left for Yuuki to sleep were all spent on talking to Soujirou giggling and laughing all the time.

Little abrupt surprises can have an effect of something in the long run. Who knew Yuuki would've surprised Soujirou while buying an antique tea cup? It was also quite unexpected to see Soujirou once again run a few meters just to pass time with Yuuki when he could've avoided her like what he did before. We take notice of how many physical surprises can affect us, but we merely do take notice of other surprises that were around us. The paper itself was not the surprise at all, it was that time when Yuuki felt confident and talked to Jirou.

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce much in the beginning. My chapters are based on a day to day basis, and I wanted to re-establish Yuuki's part in the beginning. Having to let Yuuki stay in Tsukushi's house is a bit better than renting a house or live with Soujirou or anyone. I considered this option because she is Tsukushi's best friend and I don't want to ever ruin that bond or make her invisible. Besides, they always help each other out.

Im sorry for the lack of emphasis in this chapter, I was really sleepy when I did this. If I didn't get to write it that night, I'd just forget it the next day. I just hope you like this chapter.

**mysterymy**: Thanks for the review! You're my first ever! About the Jirou and Yuuki thing... I think you'd have to guess it. This is like one of the main purposes of the story... to inject some thoughts from you guys. A little suspense isn't that bad right? I'm really sorry again but the plot is already laid out in my head, I'd have to follow it. Thanks again so much :)

And thanks to anyone who read my first chapter and who will be reading this chapter.


End file.
